Subaru Sakamaki/Anime
Anime Episode 1 Subaru appears out of no where when everyone is asking Yui who she is. He tells everyone that he was sleeping, but woke up due to Yui's smell. Subaru then angrily questions Yui since she disturbed his sleep. Instead of answering, Yui asks him about how he got in the room. This further enraged him and he tells her to answer him first, punching the wall hard to try and intimidate her, which also results in the destruction of the wall. After sometime, he snatches Yui's cell phone from Ayato. When Yui asks what he is doing, he answers her by breaking her phone and tells her to get lost. Later in the episode, when Yui runs to the abandoned room and the Sakamaki brothers find her, Subaru slams the bookcase and tells Yui to stop making excuses. When she says "I am nobody's prey", Subaru just tells her that if she tries to escape, she will die. Episode 2 Subaru is seen sitting in the limousine next to Reiji. Episode 3 Subaru is sitting next to Reiji at the dinner table. When Shu leaves the table, everyone including Subaru leaves as well. Episode 5 Subaru sees Richter outside the residence and asks him why he is here. Richter, instead of answering, asks Subaru why he won't call him uncle. Subaru then gets angry and demands for him to leave. Richter then disappears and says "the awakening will manifest". After he disappears, Subaru turns around to look at Yui (who just returned after her encounter with Kanato in the graveyard and is oblivious of her surroundings) and wonders what Richter meant by that statement. Episode 6 Subaru meets Yui when she comes back from sacrificial bridal room. Subaru tells her she will definitely die if she stayed here any longer. Yui then walks toward him and leans into his chest and asks him what choice she has. Subaru tells her to go now because she has a chance now. She goes to her room and starts packing her suitcase but she stops when she looks at her fathers diary and the picture and she tells herself that she can't leave without finding the truth so she goes back to Subaru who is sitting by the window. He asks her why she is still here because she wasted a rare opportunity to escape. Yui then asks him if he knows anything about her or her father as she was told that she was offered as sacrifice by the church but Subaru tells her that he knows nothing. When he turns around to look at her face, he remembers his mother's face. Subaru than gives Yui a silver knife given to him by his mother that can kill the vampires if stabbed through their hearts but Yui asks him why he gave it to her. But without saying anything, Subaru leaves and has a childhood flashback about his mother locked up in cell. She tells him that he needs to commit a murder. Subaru is confused and asks who he has to kill, who is she talking about, who is she reaching out to and who is it that she sees. She then tells her to please commit a murder for her and let her go. She then tells him he is such a gentle boy. Subaru than says he will commit murder for her because if that's what she wants, he'll grant her wish. Episode 7 Subaru is standing outside the tower where his mother is locked up. He is looking at his mother and she was looking at him but turned away. He drops his head and the silver knife he is holding drops to the ground. Episode 8 Subaru appears in front of Yui telling her that she should have run when she had the chance. She asks that he knew about the triplets did to their mother. He asks that if he did and starts walking away. She then asks why he gave her that knife and gets up and tells him to wait. When she tries to grab his arm, he turns around and tells her not to touch him and that if she comes one step closer, he’ll destroy her. He’ll not only break her body but her mind as well and punches some the nearby white roses. When Yui sees the roses, she remembers when she was in the past and she saw that woman in the tower that the young Subaru was looking at and dropping his knife when she looked away and we see that the knife landed near white roses. She asks if the woman in the tower was his mother. He asks what does she know and grabs her hand tightly. She says that he’s hurting her and tells him to let go. He asks what she wants from him. He then asks what she expects from someone as powerless, hideous and polluted as he is. Yui is confused by this. He suddenly pulls her toward him, almost hugging her. She questioningly says his name and lowers down to her neck, pulls some of her hair away, and bites her. He stops for a moment and says that her blood is so sweet before biting her again. She says no and he tells her to shut up and be quiet before pulling the left side of her shirt away, sniffing her then biting her left arm. He stops again and says that she asked him why he gave her that silver knife. He says it’s because he wanted her to stab him with it, should he want her to. She says that she couldn’t possibly do that but before she can finish that sentence, he says that if she is incapable of doing that, she should use it to end herself. He says that she has no right to refuse just as in the same way that she can’t deny him her blood. He pulls her head in and she closes her eyes. He calls her good because she should just be quiet and allow his fangs to enter her and bites her again. Episode 9 When 'Cordelia' awakens, all the brothers feel it. When Subaru feels it, he is sitting on a window ledge. Episode 10 Subaru appears in Yui's room and tells her to stop smelling like that. He grabs her from behind and bites her shoulder. He stops for a bit and comments on how her blood is so good that he’ll really make her feel his fangs and bites her shoulder again. Then he says that he’ll destroy her if he keeps going because her blood is irresistible and wants more and says that he’ll make it all his, down to the last drop. Yui drops the knife and he stops. He picks up the knife and asks her if she’s become afraid of them now. She says she hasn’t but if she carries that with her, she doesn’t know what she might do. Subaru tells her to keep it then vanishes. Episode 11 Subaru appears behind Laito and Kanato and tells 'Cordelia' and Richter to be quiet because neither of them belongs here and tells them to get lost. Richter says that he puts on a good show despite his inability to protect his mother. Subaru gets mad and jumps on the railing near Richter and tries to punch him but he grabs Subaru’s hand and twists it then Subaru tries to kick him but he dodges and Subaru jumps back down. Episode 12 Ayato asks Subaru if he can pull out the knife now. He tells him to wait and goes to pull the knife out himself. He is then seen outside, looking down at the bloody knife in his hand. He gets angry, slicing a flower with it. When Yui's body starts reacting, he questions what's wrong with her. Reiji comes forth with an unfinished remedy to kill Cordelia once and for all, saying that he believes he needs a piece of that woman. Subaru comments there's nothing left of her to use. Diabolik Lovers More Blood Episode 13 Subaru is seen in the limousine, sitting next to Shu. He calls Laito a pervert. When Shu tells them to shut up and that they're ruining the music, Reiji says to him that he never changes. He then calls Ayato a nuisance. The limousine crashes, and he stares up at the Mukami's that stand up on the cliff when Laito says that maybe it was them that caused this. Kanato trails off about their scent, and Subaru finishes his sentence by saying that it stinks. Episode 14 When Laito asks him if he has any idea where Yui could be, he angrily responds saying how would he know. Episode 18 Subaru grabs Yui in the school hallway and he orders her to come with him. He takes Yui to the school roof where he corners her by slamming her against the fence. Subaru asks Yui if it was her choice to live with the Mukami's. Did she choose to be with them on her own will? He gets irritated when Yui is unable to answer him, and he gets more annoyed when Kou suddenly shows up to interfere with his confrontation. Subaru gets provoked when Kou asks him whether he wants Yui back or is just mad to have his "snack" taken from him. When Kou assumes that Subaru must like Yui, Subaru angrily denies it, but Kou sees through him with his right eye telling him that he should be more honest with himself. Subaru is further provoked when Kou embraces Yui from behind and challenges him to take her back if he really wants her. This irritates Subaru who responds by biting Yui. When Kou asks him why he didn't do that earlier, Subaru calls it a joke and leaves. Category:Sakamaki Subaru